


Scarecrow in Me

by imhere4thescarecrows



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Corn - Freeform, Don't Read This, M/M, a scarecrow - Freeform, but do it, farm setting, quentin is a plant eater, weird quentin smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhere4thescarecrows/pseuds/imhere4thescarecrows
Summary: Quentin smith had a weird obsession with eating plants, more importantly leaves. How far will he go for just one munch on old farmer Loons precious strawberry leaves?





	Scarecrow in Me

Quentin had always been fond of eating vegetables. So much so that the occasional carrot or lettuce head was not enough to quench his undying hunger. No, not one bit. Instead, he opted for something more adventurous. Whenever he was outside, he’d kneel down and eat the grass off of the very earth, or even munch on the old lady next doors’ lovely shrubbery. When he wasn’t trying to run away from mass murderers, you could find him eating the soft, slick leaves off of the nearest oak tree. This habit of his had gotten him in trouble with quite a few people and subsequently led to the demise of his friendships, as they didn’t want to be associated with someone who got a massive boner from eating their neighbor’s poinsettias. 

Not knowing how to spend his free time since he was now a leaf munching, friendless crack-head, Quentin thought working on a farm would make him feel right at home. When he found out he was able to work at the local farm, he was more than thrilled. No, he was ecstatic! As soon as he could, he packed his things, said goodbye to the little old lady next door, and rode a bus all the way to Oi farms. There, he was introduced to the elderly farmer, an old Irish man named He Liamba Loons, who welcomed Quentin with a joyous face and granted him the name of ‘Oi Quentin’. Quentin felt like he was having the time of his life, and was about to take a celebratory nibble on the nearest strawberry leaf, when he was suddenly stopped.

“Oi Quentin, i'd advise yer not ter ayte dat plant. de ol' scarecrow oyt back wouldn't loike it…” Mr. Loons said with a nervous expression, seeming to plead with Quentin.

“What do you mean scarecrow, I don’t see any sca-“ Quentin stopped talking as he spotted the scarecrow out in the middle of the field.

It had the head of a pumpkin, but like an extremely chiseled pumpkin, you know? its clothes were raggedy, seemingly covered in the farmers old farming gear, sporting a pair of dark blue overalls, a striped T-shirt, and a brown witch-like hat. The more he stared, the more Quentin felt like the inanimate decoration was staring back at him. The sight of it made Quentin almost not want to eat the farmer’s plants. Almost.

“Well i’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind it if I just took a little bite. Plus, that old thing isn’t even alive? What’s it gonna do, scare me?” Quentin said, with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. 

Seeming to challenge the farmer’s warnings and the unsettling gaze of the scarecrow, Quentin grabbed a great bunch of strawberry leaves, and shoveled them down one by one into his throat, reaching peak euphoria once they made their way down to his digestive tract, savoring the silkiness of each leaf. Oh how he’d kill if he was able to experience that everyday. His weird fantasies were interrupted by a sudden flash of motion coming his way, and drop kicking him to the ground. Expecting to see an absolute unit on top of him, Quentin was shocked to find the dark, soulless sockets of a crudely-carved pumpkin head resting on his body. 

“W-what the f-” Quentin hadn’t been this shocked since he found out some leaves weren’t edible.

“I warned you!” Mr. Loons yelled, already walking back into his little cabin. “Good luck!”, He says as he leaves Quentin to fend for himself.

“Uh….hi? Um…I’m Oi-I mean Quentin! I didn’t mean to uh eat the leaves, my face just so happened to be near them and the breeze caused the leaves to fall into my mouth! Yeah…So anyways this is all just a big misunderstanding and I thin-”

“ENOUGH!” the seemingly soulless scarecrow yelled, much to Quentin’s surprise, “Do you know what I hate the most about new employees? When they damage my crops! Do you know what I do with employees who hurt my precious crops? I.PUMMEL.THEM.TO.THE.GROUND.”. Filled with seething rage, the scarecrow grabbed Quentin by the neck and launched him across the field, landing Quentin into a nearby corn field. Surprisingly enough, Quentin survived the impact, and made his way back to the farm only to find the scarecrow back in its original position. With the energy sucked out of him, Quentin decided that today was not a good day for him to test the scarecrow and dozed off, dreaming of ways to get the scarecrow to let him eat those delectable plants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day after getting absolutely wrecked by the behemoth the farmer likes to call a “scarecrow”, Quentin tried to come up with ways on how to gain the scarecrow’s trust. Then it hit him. How did he deal with people who didn’t agree with his lifestyle and shunned him? The answer was right in front of him. He had to seduce the scarecrow. Just like he did with the others. How do you think the little old lady finally got around to letting him eat her animal-shaped shrubbery? Simple; he just ate old lady coochie ‘till she forgot she even had shrubbery, or even grandkids for that matter. Could have been her Alzheimers, but that’s besides the point. 

Throughout the day, Quentin hyped himself up, facing the facts that he was going to fuck a pumpkin, and it’s not even halloween yet! Quentin made sure that he picked the day the farmer was going to his annual prestigious farming event that lasted for a good chunk of the day. Just enough time for Quentin to gain the scarecrow’s trust. Ready to block out what was about to unfold, Quentin hopped out of his little bunker in what deemed his ‘seduction outfit’, which was really only overalls to, you know, fit the aesthetic of this affair. Slowly, but surely, Quentin sauntered over to the raggedy scarecrow, and attempted to awaken it.

“Hi again, Mr. Scarecrow! Remember me? I’d absolutely love it if you awakened for just a moment, I’d like to talk things over.”. The scarecrow sprung to life, as if waiting for Quentin’s pleads.

“Oh…you again. Shouldn’t you be in the fields, picking corn or something? Or did you come here just to piss me off again?” 

“You’re just soooo silly Mr. scarecrow, or shall I say Mr. Crow?” Quentin said with a devious grin appearing on his face, hoping that the scarecrow hadn’t seen through it. “No, actually, I’d like to make a peace offering with you, that you and I both would thoroughly enjoy…”

“If it has anything to do with you human’s means of entertainment or happiness, then I am not here for it as I have no use for such trivial things!” 

“Oh, I think what I’m about to offer you is something everyone, regardless of species, wouldn’t dare say no to! If I may?” Quentin proceeded to unbutton his overalls, making sure to be as enticing as possible when doing it. He hated that this is what he had to do to fulfill his needs, but it had to be done. Quentin let the scarecrow bask in his figure as he sinfully wiggled his hips as a means of further luring it into his trap.

“A-and what exactly are you proposing I do with this? If this is what you deem a peace offering in human culture, I’m ashamed to be associated with people who do such trivial things…” the scarecrow huffed, although clearly showing signs of embarrassment.

“I’d never do this for any random stranger mr. Crow, but you’re my one exception. I’d be absolutely delighted if you accepted my peace offering, and when I mean peace offering, I mean my body of course.” Quentin says as he cautiously takes off the scarecrow’s garments. 

“I don’t know if this is inherently right mr. Quentin, but if this is what you're accustomed to t-then so be it!” the scarecrow looks away out of pure embarrassment as Quentin comes to find that the scarecrow isn’t entirely sticks, but made out of soft, pillowy cotton and hay. Oh how Quentin would love to eat the scarecrow’s hay, but such things were forbidden to do if you were trying to seduce said scarecrow. As Quentin was ready to undo the scarecrow’s tattered pants, he wondered something that he never thought he’d ask. “Say, Mr. Crow, do you have uh, you know um….”

“Genitalia? If that is what you’re asking, then yes I do.”

“Oh..uh…great! Also, not to be rude or anything but how much is it?”

“How much? well it is a total of $5.99 at your local grocery store since it’s organic”

“No! I meant like uh…inches….”

“Oh…in that case I believe it is 10 inches.”

“10 inches of what? Hay?”

“No… corn on the cob.”

“Oh! Well, in that case I’m sure both of us will have the time of our lives no matter what…” Quentin says as he vigorously pulls down the scarecrow’s pants revealing what seemingly looked like an average ear of corn deeply rooted into the now animate object’s thick fluff. Excited by the foreign object in his hands, Quentin didn’t make any haste shoving the bright yellow vegetable into his mouth. This raised more questions to him, wondering if the scarecrow felt any pleasure from such acts. His questions were answered when a sudden jolt brought the scarecrow to a panting climax, filling Quentin’s mouth with an unknown substance which was certainly something Quentin had never tasted before, but proceeded to swallow regardless of what it was. 

“Eager to apologize now, are we?” the scarecrow smirked as Quentin pulled it to the ground and positioned himself in a stance that seemed good enough to be penetrated by a 10 inch ear of corn. As Quentin lowered himself onto the scarecrow’s strapped member, he contemplated why he was doing this at all. Maybe there was another way? If there was, it was too late for redos. He was going to ride this corn to fulfill his uncommon hunger, and he was to do it like a pro.

time skip cause idk how to write scarecrow pr0n *

After finishing it off, Quentin was forgiven by the scarecrow, and granted access to Mr. Loons surplus of leaves without hesitation. Quentin couldn’t help but feel a little queazy from it though, as if his affair had awakened something in him he had never felt before. Nothing mattered though, only that he was able to have the time of his life without anything stopping him. This was the life.

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up till 4:30 writing this. My friend wanted me to write this. There is gonna be another chapter since she asked for another one so woohoo.


End file.
